


The Moon and the Stars

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: On the way home from work you and your bike had a little accident. Thankfully Trent Burns was driving your way and offered you some help. That's how your relationship begins.Chapter 1 is just a totally innocent fluffy romance.Chapter 2 is a little bit angsty, but still very fluffy and includes NSFW sex scene.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of June. The summer was really hot this year, but for now you didn’t care much, because you had to work anyway. The students in the university where you worked as a library assistant still had their exams. But despite work you still had time to enjoy the weather. Tonight you were riding home by bicycle as you usually did in summer. Your bike was really old, it creaked a little and was on your way home now. There weren’t many cars on the road, you saw only a couple as you were riding. It was a warm and calm evening and you just enjoyed your ride.

At some point you decided to cross the road, because the other side seemed a bit more convenient. So you started to turn and all of a sudden the pedal moved too fast under your foot. You realized that the bike chain went off its place. What made the situation even worse - you saw a truck driving towards you. You desperately tried to bring the bike to a stop which wasn’t easy, because the road went downwards here. For a second you thought that’s it, you’re about to die. You screamed and fell of the bike as the truck stopped short inches away from you. The door opened and a guy jumped out of the car and ran towards you.

\- What the… Hey, you alright? – he gave you a hand and helped you to get up.

\- Yeah, I’m fine, just got scared as hell… - you let out a nervous giggle. - I’m sorry for that, it’s just… The chain went off and I couldn’t brake.

You took your bike from the ground. Except that goddamn chain it looked okay.

\- Let me see, - the guy said, looking closer at your bike.

\- That’s fine actually… I fixed it before… Don’t wanna bother you.

\- No, that’s cool, - he assured you with a smile, taking the bike from your hands.

You looked at him as he examined your bike and thought you knew him from somewhere… Definitely you did.

\- Shit. It stuck, - he frowned. He went to his truck and you saw him searching for something there.

\- Look, I can fix it, - he said, returning back to you. - But I don’t have tools right here with me… Oh hey, you’re bleeding!

You followed his gaze and realized you got a long scrape on your leg.

\- Oh… That’s not a big deal, - you shrugged.

\- Wait… I think I had some bandages in the car… Come here, - he touched your arm slightly. - Take a sit.

He opened the truck door and helped you to get on a seat. Your injured leg hung out from the car as you didn’t want to stain it with blood.

\- Hey, really… You don’t have to bother, - you repeated, but he went back to you already.

\- Here. First - we have to clean your wound, - he handed you a bottle of water. Your hands were a bit shaky after that little accident so he had to help you open it. While you were washing away the blood, he brought a couple of bandages.

\- Okay, first aid is coming! - He took a bandage and put it on a scrape. You shivered a little as his fingers brushed against your skin. This gesture felt a little intimate for whatever reason.

\- Again, I’m really sorry for that, - you repeated. - I am stupid and my bike is old, and shit like this happen.

\- That’s okay, it’s not only your fault. I should have start braking earlier, didn’t notice you at first. Got kinda lost in thoughts, - He smiled at you a bit guiltily. - So it’s the least I can do. Here ya go.

Your scrape was now covered with a couple of bandages and you weren’t bleeding any more.

\- Thanks. Hey, I know you, - you smiled as he looked up at you. - You mow my neighbors’ lawn every week Mr. and Mrs. Turners’.

\- That’s right, I do, - he smiled and you thought that it is probably the most sincere and pure smile you’ve ever seen. - I saw you too. You were usually reading in the garden. Didn’t think you noticed me…

\- I noticed a lot, - you replied. - I also remember you once helped Mrs. Brown to get her cat from the tree. She wanted to pay you, but you didn’t take the money. It was cute.

\- Yeah well who am I to take this old lady’s money? - he shrugged a bit shyly. - Besides she always brings me lemonade now, which is good after hard work, - he laughed.

\- So, we kinda know each other… But I still don’t know your name yet.

\- It’s Trent, - he said, extending his hand.

\- Y/n, - you replied, shaking his warm palm.

***

Trent suggested going to his place where he had all necessary tools to fix your bike. You hesitated for a moment, your mind told you that you didn’t know him well enough to get into his car and go somewhere in the middle of nowhere. But you just really didn’t feel like walking home by foot, it was still too far. Also Trent seemed to be a like a nice guy. You remembered him in your neighborhood always being nice and polite, and you didn’t think he had something bad in mind. His willingness to help looked sincere, so in the end you agreed.

Trent lived in a small trailer in the middle of the forest. For some reason you liked this place. It was nice and quiet.

\- Well, umm… - Trent said as you both got out of the car and he took your bike out of the cargo box. - My residence isn’t super luxury, but… Make yourself comfortable.

He smiled, ruffling his hair and you instantly thought he looked quite cute. A simple guy, jeans and checkered shirt, rather slim, but his arms and shoulders were strong because of physical work. Tanned skin, bright green eyes, messy hair… And the smile. You totally loved his smile. It was absolutely real, nothing fake in it, and as he looked at you with this smile, it was almost impossible not to smile back.

\- This is fine, I like your place, - you replied.

***

You were sitting on a small bench and watching Trent working on your bicycle. He put the chain on the right place rather fast and suggested to oil the carriage too.

\- So nice to look at other people work, - you said a bit teasingly, but your tone was still kind.

\- Oh yeah? - Trent laughed at this. - That’s nice, I’m glad I… satisfy you!

You laughed together.

\- You’re really good at fixing stuff, are you? - You asked.

\- I guess so, - he shrugged with a soft smile. - I kinda like it actually. My dad taught me.

He got up and took a look at his work.

\- Okay, I guess it’s done. Here, try it.

You came closer to him, hopped on your bike and made a circle around the trailer.

\- Wow, Trent! You’re a real magician! It doesn’t even creak now! I’m impressed.

Trent smiled happily looking at your excited face.

\- That wasn’t hard.

\- Well, I have to go, I guess… - you said.

\- Wait a bit, y/n… Are you busy tonight?

\- Not really. What’s that?

\- Well you know… It’s Friday and I have some cold beer, but don’t have company… - He smiled at you, fingers running through his hair and you thought why the hell not?

\- Sounds great, I’m in.

***

It was getting dark. You and Trent were sitting next to the fire. You both didn’t drink much as Trent promised to drive you home, so you were just talking and it was amazing. You honestly had a feeling that you know each other for ages. You actually had quite a lot in common. You both weren’t fans of your current jobs. You worked as a library assistant because you needed money to pay for your studies. You actually wanted to become a doctor. Trent didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do in the future, but he knew for sure he didn’t want to mow the lawns forever. You both wanted to leave this place someday. Trent sent a part of his money to his parents; you also helped your mother to pay the rent. And you both really hated these rich guys looking at you with disdain.

\- I mean… I kinda got used to the fact that most of the people I work for don’t consider me a person… - Trent said, taking a drag on his cigarette. - I know, most of them just think I’m trash, but I do my job well. Whatever. But I hate it if some of them start to make fun of me. Like yeah, maybe I’m trash, but I still have some kind of a self-esteem.

\- Stop that, you’re not trash. And yeah, I know what you mean. Some of the students who come to the library are really nice, but there are these stupid rich kids, you know, who look at you as if you are their servant.

Trent nodded.

\- Once some of these guys tried to flirt with me, - you continued. - And was really surprised and even angry when I wasn’t impressed.

Trent chuckled at your words.

\- But really, what the hell? - You kept going. - These guys think we all have to worship them because they are rich. But it’s not even their money! It’s their mom’s, dad’s, grandma’s or whatever the hell relatives’… And they did nothing to get it. So why would I have any respect for them?

\- Wow. Y/n. You’re brilliant! - Trent clapped his hands and you laughed. - We should drink to that. At least one sip.

\- Agreed.

Trent opened another bottle and handed it to you. - Lady’s first.

You took a sip, then gave the bottle back to him and he drank a bit too.

\- It’s nice talking to you, - you said. - But it’s getting late… and a bit cold.

\- Cold is not a problem, wait a minute!

Trent got up and went to the trailer. Soon he came back with a light throw blanket.

\- Here ya go, - he said, wrapping it around your shoulders.

\- Thanks, - you replied. - But hey, I don’t want you to get cold too. There’s enough space for both of us.

\- Alright, - Trent smiled, moving to you. Soon you were sitting really close to each other, the blanket wrapped around your and his shoulders. His arm brushed against yours and you liked this sensation. You stayed silent for a while, feeling warm and cozy around him. You were amazed how it was even possible to feel so comfortable with a person you hardly knew.

\- You know, - Trent broke the silence. - I always wanted to talk to you… Just didn’t think you’d be interested. You always seem so smart, all into your books… And I’m just a stupid lawn mower boy.

\- I don’t like stupid boys, - you replied and turned your head to look at him. - But you don’t seem stupid to me.

He smiled softly, spurts of flame reflecting in his eyes, causing them sparkle.

\- Also you’re beautiful, - he said quietly. His hand reached your face and you felt him caressing your cheek with his thumb. Your heart suddenly skipped a beat as he bent down to you, pressing his lips to yours. Incredibly soft and gentle touch as if he wasn’t sure you would allow him, but you already parted your lips letting him deepen the kiss. His thumb was still stroking your cheek, and your hand moved to the back of his neck. You marveled at how soft and pleasant to touch was his hair and how sweet and tender were his lips and tongue.

You broke the kiss and looked at each other, feeling a bit awkward. Neither of you wanted to move away though. It was weird to kiss after the first conversation, but somehow you felt connected to him and it felt right. You rested your head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

\- It feels so good, - you said. - Just sitting here at the fire under the blanket, looking at the moon and the stars… Don’t even remember when I did something like that last time.

\- Well, I’m doing it almost every evening, - Trent replied. - And you can join me whenever you want. The moon and the stars will be there for you.

***

During the weekend you hadn’t seen each other. You had a lot of things to do, and you knew Trent was going to visit his parents anyway. But your thoughts kept returning to that Friday night at the fire and that kiss again and again.

On Monday you had another exhausting working day. You left the university building and was about to hop on a bike as you saw a familiar truck. You instantly felt your heart beating faster as you approached it.

\- Hey there, what are you doing here? - You asked, smiling at Trent brightly.

\- Oh hi, y/n! I was just, you know… Mowing the lawn not far from here and decided to drop by. Need a ride home?

\- Sure! - You replied happily and he winked at you.

\- Hop in!

You got into the car and Trent went to put your bike into the cargo box. You saw a couple of your colleagues leaving the building too. Of course they were staring. But honestly, you didn’t care. You knew exactly one thing - you really liked this guy. And you just enjoyed this feeling.

\- You don’t have any lawns to mow around here, do you? - You asked as he got into the car and started the engine.

\- Nope, - he replied, smiling mischievously. - Just wanted to see you. Been thinking about you the whole weekend.

\- Yeah… Me too, - you confessed and his smile became even happier.

As the truck left the territory of the university, you both sensed the beginning of something new and beautiful, like the moon and the stars you admired last Friday together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Trent are together and happy. But there’s always someone who is ready to spoil the party…

Another warm summer evening, music playing in the distance, hot dogs and Trent by your side - that was your own personal heaven.

Honestly, if anyone would ask what was the most important and the happiest thing ever happened to you, you would totally say it’s your relationship with Trent Burns. These couple of weeks was quite hard for you. You had a lot of work and you also had your own exams to pass, so you couldn’t have a proper rest even at weekend. You also didn’t have much time to spend with Trent, but you still managed to see each other every day. Every evening when you left work, you saw his truck and him waiting for you. And it didn’t matter how shitty was your day - each time you saw his smile, it instantly became better. Trent was really good at cheering you up. He could switch on your favorite song while waiting for you so that you knew he’s already here. Once he brought you a bunch of wild flowers and it totally was the cutest gift ever. But actually just being with him, talking to him and holding his hand was enough for you to feel happiness. Some of the people you worked with were happy for you, some were talking behind your back about you shagging a lawn mower boy… You couldn’t care less. It wasn’t actually about shagging. You both just enjoyed this old-fashioned kind of romance: holding hands, kissing and cuddling… Right now you didn’t even have much time for something more due to your work and studies. And you really wanted to enjoy the moment when “something more” would happen. You knew that he was special and just didn’t want to rush things up.

Today you celebrated a little. You passed your last exam finally and even though you still had a lot of work to do, you could catch some breath. On this occasion Trent suggested you going to a fair which was held in a town nearby during this week. It was really very cool. There was even a stage where some local bands were playing, so it felt like a rock festival. You really loved this atmosphere. Trent went to grab you some drinks and you were just sitting on the grass waiting for him and enjoying the music.

\- Well look who’s there… Is it really y/n? – You suddenly heard. You turned your head and winced, because it was that rich arrogant student from your university, who tried to flirt with you and asked you out. His name was Sean as far as you remembered.

\- Hello, Sean, - you replied politely and turned back to where the music was playing to let him know you’re not interested in talking to him. But he totally wasn’t very smart to understand your hint. Also he was probably a bit drunk, you spotted a can of beer in his hand.

\- So, are you alone here? – He asked.

\- No, actually I’m not.

At this moment you noticed Trent approaching with the drinks. You saw him frowning a little.

\- Is everything fine? – He asked, handing you your drink. You nodded with a soft smile. Maybe this hint was enough for Sean to finally leave you in peace?.. No, of course not. His face changed into mocking expression as he saw Trent next to you.

\- Holy shit, I’ll be damned! So the rumors don’t lie and you’re really shagging the lawn mower guy! You preferred him to me, am I right? – Laughter escaped him. Laughter you didn’t like at all. – Wow, y/n… I didn’t realize you’re so fucking stupid…

\- Hey, - Trent’s voice was metal as he stepped closer to Sean. - You have to apologize now for calling her like that.

\- Bullshit. I won’t apologize for the truth.

You rose on your feet feeling Trent tensing up.

\- Trent, don’t… - You said, touching his shoulders gently. – He’s just a prick, he doesn’t worth it. Let’s just leave.

\- Actually, you know what? – Sean continued. – If I am wrong and she’s really smart, than she’ll just dump you very soon like Pam Gregory did. She dumped you like a piece of trash, right? Oh well, what did you expected? What can you give to a girl? A ride on your shitty truck and a fuck in your stinky trailer?

You felt Trent’s fists clenching and grabbed his arm.

\- Trent, fuck him, let’s go, please… And you go to hell, Sean! I don’t like you anyway and won’t ever like, so just deal with it, okay?

Sean just smirked spitefully at you.

\- Trent, come on… - You repeated almost in a pleading tone and pulled his arm. He glared at Sean angrily and it seemed like he wanted to say something, but finally gave up and you both left.

***

As your mood was already spoiled, you decided to go home. Trent was gloomy and silent on the way. You tried to calm him, saying that Sean is just a dumb jealous prick and nothing else, and Trent nodded, but you felt there’s something wrong anyway. You asked him who Pam Gregory was, but he didn’t want to talk about that. When the car stopped at your house you bent down to kiss him and he kissed you back, which made you feel a bit better about this whole situation. You kissed his lips and cheeks and hugged him, feeling his hands stroking your back.

\- Hey, let’s just forget about what happened, - you whispered into his ear. – I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?

\- Okay, - he nodded with a bit sad smile. You kissed him again before letting him go.

You told yourself there’s not a big deal and everything will be fine tomorrow. But your heart felt heavy for some reason.

***

The next day when your work was finished and you left the building, you didn’t see Trent’s truck outside. You waited for a while, but he didn’t appear. It made you sad, but even more it made you angry. Yes, Sean’s words were quite painful, but honestly, why was there such a drama? You knew you had to talk to him, so you hopped on your bike and headed to his place.

Trent was sitting on a bench next to his trailer and smoked a cigarette. You put your bike on the grass, opened the fence door and went straight to him.

\- Hey, - you said determinately. - Don’t you wanna tell me something?

He looked at you questioningly.

\- Trent, what is going on? - You continued. - Since when do you care about what some assholes say? Is it because of that Pam Gregory he mentioned? Did that hurt you so much?..

You sat down next to him.

\- Trent, you should tell me. I will understand.

He sighed deeply looking at his feet.

\- Pam Gregory was the girl I dated a while ago, - he said finally. - Well… I don’t think it was really “dating”, you know… She just came here from time to time. She didn’t want me to give her a ride home or ask her out somewhere. She was actually ashamed of me. I realized it when I met her in town once. There were her friends around and I just opened my mouth to say hi, but then I saw her face. She was literally scared to death that someone would see her with me. Well, I tried to play it cool, but it actually sucked, you know… this kind of relationship… I actually had feelings for her, so yeah, it sucked. And eventually, you know… We live in a small town, rumors and so on… Hard to keep anything secret. So one day she just left. I mean stopped visiting me. I guess she’s now dating someone who fits her better… As far as I know.

\- Oh, Trent… - You stroked his shoulder with affection. - This must be really painful. But this Pam probably just didn’t know how amazing you are!..

\- Yeah, but… - He lifted his head to look at you. The sadness in his eyes made your heart shrink. - That guy, yesterday… I’ve been thinking… Wasn’t he right? I really can give nothing to a girl. You deserve so much more than just a lawn mower guy living in a trailer…

You suddenly felt a bit angry again.

\- Do you really think it bothers me how much money you have? - You frowned. - There are also rumors at my work, but I don’t care! I’ve never felt ashamed of being with you in any way. And what is wrong with mowing the lawns, by the way? You’re an honest man doing an honest job. You don’t steal or cheat or anything… What is it to be ashamed of? I respect you for who you are!.. But if you don’t see it and think that I need something else, than… Maybe I really should go.

Having said this, you stood up and turned to leave, but Trent grabbed you suddenly by the arm.

\- Wait, y/n, I didn’t mean it!.. Don’t leave like that!

\- Why?

\- Because… I love you, that’s why!

You froze for a moment at his sudden confession, unable to say a word. Did you need words actually? You just cupped his face and pressed your lips to his. Trent kissed you back, deeply and eagerly, as his strong arms pulled you closer to his chest. You both realized suddenly that you wanted each other, right here and right now. Nothing else really mattered. His hands kneaded your buttocks as you jumped up, grabbing his shoulders and putting your legs on his waist. You buried your face into his neck and placed soft kisses there, as he headed to his trailer, bringing you in.

Inside you both practically tumbled in bed, kissing each other passionately. You paused only to take each other’s shirts and your bra off. Then Trent pushed you gently on the mattress and started exploring your body. He kissed and stroked you almost everywhere he could reach. Your shoulders, your throat and collar bones. He fondled your breasts, his tongue and fingers playing with your nipples, enjoying your soft moans of pleasure as he touched you. It was very hot and you just couldn’t tell exactly what makes your head go dizzy: muggy air of the trailer or him being so close, all his caresses and his eagerness to please. Trent went down kissing your belly, leaving small bites here and there and purring like a cat as you reached out to caress the softness of his hair. He began unbuttoning your shorts and tugging them down together with your panties.  Then he had to kneel in front of you to untie your shoelaces and take your chucks off. Finally you were completely naked in front of him. Slowly his lips went up your leg, kissing the scrape you got the evening you learnt your names. The evening he kissed you for the first time and you instantly felt you were somehow connected.

\- You’re beautiful, - he whispered hoarsely, looking up at you.

He parted your legs gently leaving the trail of soft bites and kisses on your inner thighs. You gasped raggedly, feeling his fingers brushing against your pussy lips, spreading them apart, and then his tongue was inside you and you thought it was the sweetest sensation you’ve ever experienced. He teased every inch of your soaking pussy, from your hole to your swollen and throbbing clit. When he took it tenderly in his mouth and started sucking, you just couldn’t handle it no more. You shuddered, tugging on his hair, trying not to squeeze his head with your thighs as the orgasm washed all over you. You were a panting quivering mess as he kissed his way up to your lips. He kissed you softly, stroking your cheek as you recovered from your climax a little. Then he let go of you, got up and almost started to unclasp his belt as you sat and stopped him.

\- Wait, let me do it, - you whispered.

You got closer to him and placed soft kisses on his lower belly as your hands unclasped the belt and unbuttoned his jeans. You liked how firm his body was, hard muscles under this soft skin so pleasant to touch. You felt his breath caught as your lips reached the scar on his abdomen. You licked and kissed it tenderly causing him shiver. Finally you managed to undo his jeans and pulled them down together with his underwear, exposing his hard cock. You caressed his length gently with your fingertips before taking it in your hand. He stroked your hair, breathing heavily, soft moans of pleasure escaping his lips as you moved your hand up and down in a steady pace.

\- Y/n… - his voice was soft and shaky. – You have to stop, if…

He didn’t have to finish the sentence. You wanted him inside you badly so you let go of his cock and lie back on the bed.

\- Come here.

He paused to kick off his jeans and shoes and then he was on top of you, between your legs, his hardness pressed against your wet folds. You looked into his beautiful sparkling green eyes, caressing his cheekbones.

\- I love you too, Trent, do you know that?

\- Yes, I know, - he smiled with his sunshiny smile and kissed you deeply and tenderly. You gasped, feeling him entering you finally. He guided his cock into you and it slid smoothly inside your dripping pussy. Trent stayed like this for a little while without moving, his forehead pressed to yours, breathing deeply. You knew he was incredibly turned on and probably didn’t want to disappoint you by coming too soon. You just enjoyed him being inside you so much. He felt awesome even when he didn’t move. You placed soft kisses on his face, your fingers caressing the back of his neck, as his breath calmed down a little, and he started moving his hips, pumping his cock inside you slowly at first, picking up his pace little by little. You moaned and whimpered, bucking your hips towards him, feeling your second climax already building. He moved faster, thrusting into you harder and each time he reached the sweet spot inside you it felt like heaven. Soon you felt Trent shuddering, clinging to you, as he buried his face into the crook of your neck, biting and kissing your sensitive skin there. These small bites together with his moans and grunts, his firm and hot body against yours and his cock finally twitching inside you brought you to a delicious quivering orgasm. You arched your back, moaning out his name, feeling your muscles tense and relax around him.

You were both panting, sweaty and completely out of breath, but just couldn’t let go of each other. You were lying like that, very close, clung to each other and stroking each other softly while recovering after your climax. Then you fell asleep in his arms, snuggling against his chest, feeling his fingers running through your hair.

***

When you woke up it was already dark outside. Trent wasn’t here, so you wrapped yourself in a blanket and went to the door. You found him smoking on the stairs.

\- Hey… - You said softly. - Why don’t you come back to bed? It’s cold and lonely without you.

He looked up at you smiling.

\- Come here, - he said, stroking your leg lightly. You sat near him, resting your chin on his shoulder.

\- Look, - he said, pointing at the sky. You raised your eyes and saw the full moon. There was not a single cloud in the sky tonight and even the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever.

\- It’s beautiful, - you whispered.

\- It’s all yours, - Trent replied quietly, placing soft kisses on your shoulder and the side of your neck. You turned your head and your lips met his. You thought you could never get enough of his kisses, so sweet despite the light taste of smoke.

\- And don’t you dare saying something as stupid as “I can give nothing to a girl” again! - You told him as you broke the kiss. - You gave me this moon and these stars… and your love. I’m like the luckiest girl in town!

Trent laughed, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head.

\- Seems like I’m the luckiest guy as well.


End file.
